


Undecided

by zmyk2017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Princess Clarke, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmyk2017/pseuds/zmyk2017
Summary: The one where Lexa is in a band and Clarke is a free spirited artist.Gradually they will learn more about each other, but will it change how they feel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is the first time I've written anything, so any feedback, good or bad will be appreciated. I hope you like it... enjoy. :)

It'd felt like an eternity since the three girls had last seen each other. In reality it had been a little over a month, but with Octavia's strict training regime for her upcoming fight and Ravens studies, they were over due for a good night out.  
As Clarke opened the freezer she felt the cool air tumble down against her legs and settle at her feet. Quickly grabbing the bottle from the top drawer, she placed the bottle of Vodka on the kitchen table, kicking the freezer door shut as she turned to collect 3 glasses.  
"Your music taste really sucks, Griffin!" Raven chuckled as she swiped through Clarke's music library. She was casually laying across the sofa, head on Octavia's lap, with her legs dangling over the arm. "O, please tell me you have a better selection than this?!" She tossed the iPod onto the table next to them.  
Octavia laughed, passing her phone, having already made a playlist earlier in the week. Raven connected Octavia's phone to the Bluetooth system and pressed play. Octavia considered her taste in music to be superior to her friends. This was now made worse by the fact she was dating the lead singer of a band.  
"Hey, I happen to have a very eclectic taste!" Clarke attempted to maintain a serious expression, but couldn't keep the smile creeping over her lips. She poured a measure of Vodka into two of the glasses, topping them up with Diet Coke. "Are you sure you're not gonna have a drink, O?"  
"I wish, princess! Indra is seriously cracking the whip this week. She'll be able to tell if I've consumed anything other than chicken and carrot sticks! The woman's a little extreme, but she knows what she's doing!" she replied. Clarke filled the third glass with water and a few ice cubes, placing it on the coffee table in front of her friends. 

A while later Clarke appeared from her bedroom having changed in to her first option for the night, a short, black dress with long, flowing sleeves which she had paired with a classic pair of black stilettos. "So, which do you think I should wear?" She held up the second option, which was tight fitting and pillar box red.  
"Damn it, Clarke! How are you single?!" Raven almost choked on her drink. Changing her position so she was no longer laying down.  
"Beats me!" Octavia said, watching Clarke twirl around, in time with the music.  
"I'll assume this outfit works then?" Clarke smirked seductively, before giggling as she threw the red dress in to the bedroom behind her.  
"Any one would be lucky to have you on their arm," Octavia beamed. "but tonight you're ours." She looked across at Raven, who was appreciating the length of Clarke's legs on show, maybe a little too much. She was a sucker for a good looking woman. A good looking anyone, really!  
The girls applied the finishing touches to their makeup before heading downstairs. Octavia's drinking ban was rendered useless as she drove a motorbike, so they flagged down the nearest taxi to take them to a bar further into heart of the city. 

It took about 10 minutes to reach their destination, a bar Octavia had suggested as the guy she had been seeing was playing there with his band.  
They made their way inside the bar. The dim lights drew attention to the decades of band posters adorning the walls. Clarke immediately felt drawn to the place. She may not have appreciated the bands the posters belonged to, but the artist in her loved the mishmash of colours and designs.  
"What can I get you girls?" The bartender smiled kindly. He was a good looking, tall, muscular man, no older than 30. His rolled up shirt sleeves showed tattoo covered skin.  
"Two Vodka and Diet Cokes... and a water, thank you!" Raven replied, moving closer to the bar, before the other girls had a chance. Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes at Octavia, mouthing "typical".  
Clarke followed Octavia a short distance towards the back of the bar to a table closer to where the band would be playing.  
"This guy you're seeing, Lincoln? This is his band?" Clarke leant in closer to Octavia as the music was already fairly loud.  
"Yeah, they're called The Grounders. Lincoln sings and his brother Nyko is also a part of the band. I think he plays drums?"  
"Oh, that's cool." Clarke looked back towards the bar, noticing Raven walking towards them, a smug grin plastered across her face while carrying a tray full of shots.  
"Raven!" Clarke exclaimed.  
Raven winked, giggling as she sat down. "You're gonna have to help me with these, Griffin!"  
They each took a green coloured shot and knocked them back. Clarke's face screwed up tightly, reacting to the intense sour liquid.  
"Ergh, so nasty!" Clarke exclaimed.  
"It does the job nicely, though!" Raven replied, giving a hearty laugh. She knew Clarke hated anything sour, but couldn't be fussy when receiving free liquor. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" A confident voice caught the attention of the noisy room. "We are The Grounders and we hope you all have a great time tonight!" The crowd cheered and clapped in response. Octavia nudged her two friends. "That's him! That's Lincoln!" Clarke and Raven looked back, nodding approvingly, despite not being able to make a fair judgment without properly meeting him first.  
Clarke's attention was drawn to a girl, also on stage. She was slender, with long, brown, wavy hair. The sides braided back while the rest fell over her shoulders. She was wearing black jeans, ripped at the knees with loosely laced up leather boots. Clarke could make out some sort of band tshirt hidden behind her black guitar and grey plaid shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up slightly and Clarke noticed a tattoo on her right wrist. Although her head was facing slightly away tuning her guitar, she noticed her sharp jawline. The girls profile was stunning! Full lips, her perfectly straight nose. Then she looked up, immediately towards Clarke, almost as if she had felt her stare. Despite the flush of heat to her face, she couldn't tear her eyes away! She noticed the vivid green colour of her eyes, defined by smokey black makeup. The girl smiled slightly, snapping her out of her trance. Quickly Clarke broke the connection, reaching for another shot from the tray. Red this time. She ruffled her hair with her free hand, before throwing back the sweet, red liquid. She felt so embarrassed, unsure of exactly how long she had been staring before she received that smile.  
Thankfully her friends were oblivious to what had just happened.  
The band began to play and Clarke felt herself relax once again. She wasn't usually one to go weak at the knees at the sight of someone, but had she been standing, it may have been a different story!  
Before she knew it, she found herself watching the brunette playing guitar. She was fascinated by how her fingers moved so gracefully, making what ever she was doing appear effortless. The chorus of the song kicked in and the girl took a step toward her microphone, adding a harmony to Lincolns voice. The two performers looked towards each other, clearly enjoying the first of their set of songs. The girl then looked back at Clarke, causing her heart to race. This time she wasn't going to let the situation get the better of her. She bit her bottom lip subtly as she looked down, her fingers playing with a strand of hair. This time, as she looked back up, the other girl broke, looking up towards the ceiling, smiling, shaking her head slowly. Clarke laughed to herself, knowing she'd finally had the desired affect. 

Throughout the next few hours, the girls alternated between returning to the bar to get more drinks and dancing along to the more up beat songs. Clarke considered asking Octavia about the guitarist, but knew better that to appear to be interested in someone. Her friends were notorious for pestering her as soon as they found out she was showing even the slightest attraction to someone. She wanted to enjoy the privacy of what ever this was for now. Clarke exchanged a few more flirtatious glances with the brunette, ensuring she had her attention when she was dancing, but not being so obvious her friends would catch on. 

"Shit!" Octavia shouted, dragging Clarke by the arm. Raven instinctively followed behind. They hastily made their way through the crowded bar, apologising as they went for knocking people holding drinks.  
"What the hell, O?! Mind telling us why you practically pulled by arm out of its socket back there?!" Clarke spat, clearly annoyed, rubbing her shoulder.  
"I just saw Indra from across the room! If she knows I'm here, she'll kill me!"  
"Seriously?" Raven joined in, sighing whilst crossing her arms.  
"Yes, and considering I'm training with her at 7:00am tomorrow, she will make my training hellish! We need to get out of here, like NOW!"  
Reluctantly Clarke and Raven followed Octavia out of the bar, into the cool night air. Octavia didn't let up the pace till they were round the corner.  
"Look, I'm sorry you two. I know this has cut our night short, but I promise I'll make it up to you. As soon as the fight is over in a couple of weeks, we can really hit it hard." Octavia pleaded. She felt bad.  
"Don't worry about it, O." Raven said as she reached out for her arm. "We know how important this fight is to you."  
"Yeh, we understand. But you are paying for a taxi home!" Clarke teased.

Clarke was laying in her bed, head slightly spinning from the effect of the nights drinking. Her thoughts wound up back to the brunette she had seen at the bar. Those intense green eyes and way way her fingers moved over the strings of the guitar.  
It had been a while since Clarke had been in a serious relationship, but she was no stranger to having a little fun with any girl that took her fancy. One of the perks of living alone was not having anyone keeping tabs on who she brought back, so if this had been like any other night, she would have made light work of properly introducing herself, and eventually taking her back to her flat.  
Tonight was different. She couldn't get the brunette off her mind! And she didn't know when or if she would get to meet her again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far! Im hoping you enjoy this next chapter. Again, comments and feed back are very welcome. Thank you! :D

The brisk morning air filling her lungs was exactly what Clarke needed. She found that forcing herself to go for a jog after a night out was the best thing to shake off a hangover. Living so close to the coast mean it only took around 10 minutes to reach the sidewalk parallel to the beach. Her usual route took her along the coast till she reached the pier, where she would stop for a while to take in the sine rise over the ocean. 

Leaning against the railing she couldn't help but think of the girl she had come so close to meeting the night before. It must have been something in the turquoise waves that reminded her of the girls beautiful green eyes, so right there she decided she would sketch the face those gorgeous eyes belonged to as soon as she was home. Some how, during the stolen glances and shy smiles they exchanged, she had committed the girls features to memory. She had never felt so drawn to someone before.

The next stop on her route was the coffee shop just round the corner from her flat.  
"Morning Princess." the barista looked up as she entered the small stop. "The usual?"   
"Yes! Thank you." Clarke took a seat on one of the stalls opposite the counter. She wasn't sure why the barista used that nickname as only her closest friends used it. There was no way he knew how it came about. "Actually, could you throw an extra shot in there?"  
"Sure, no problem." He picked up the cardboard cup and squiggled "Princess" along the side. "There you go, have a great day" 

As Clarke left the shop she held the door open as the next customer entered. She couldn't believer her eyes. It was her!

"Lexa, hey! What can I get you?" She heard the barista as she stood in the door way. The girl pulled out her headphones which were plugged into an old iPod, strapped to her bicep. Clarke noticed the tattoo beneath the strap.   
"Hey, could I get a flatwhite?" She pulled the headphones round, so they fell over one shoulder. 

She just stood there, watching the brunette make her order, who had a much less intimidating presence in this setting. Her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, eyes makeup free. She must have also been out for a run as she was wearing leggings with a loose, sleeveless band tee shirt. Clarke decided today was going to be her lucky day. She let the door close and quickly checked her reflection in the glass window. She ruffled her fingers through her hair and looked her self up and down, brushing out her tee shirt. Sure, she didn't look as flawless as the previous night, but she was confident in her own skin. She had this. 

The guitarist left the shop and began walking up the street, away from Clarke, readjusting the headphones in her ears.   
She began walking in the same direction, making up the distance between them. She could smell what must be the sweet fragrance of the girls shampoo carried by the morning's breeze. 

"The Grounders, right?"  
They both stopped in their tracks. The brunette looked a little confused, having been caught off guard. She was a little taller than Clarke, which was only made apparent now she wasn't stood on a stage. 

"You're the one who!" The girls eyes widened as she realised where she had seen the blonde before. "I mean, of course.. right, The Grounders!" She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"I'm Clarke." She beamed. 

"Lexa."

"It's nice to properly meet you! I loved your set last night... you're seriously talented!" Clarke enthused. 

"Thank you." Lexa looked down at her cup, nervously fiddling with the lid. 

Clarke felt a sudden surge of confidence. She finally had the chance to talk to this amazing girl, so she was going to make the most of it. 

"This may seem a little forward, and I know we've literally just met, but are you doing anything right now? Would you like to grab something to eat?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

Lexa looked back up at Clarke. Their eyes met properly for the first time that morning, taking both of their breaths away. For a long moment neither of them said or did a thing. 

"Uh, yeh, sure. That sounds nice" She finally replied. "I haven't eaten yet and I don't anything to do till this afternoon. Why not?" She hoped the blonde hadn't noticed her spacing out. She wondered if Clarke felt it too? The little flip her stomach did and the way her heart fluttered. 

"There's a great diner just up from here, called The Ark. You might know it?" 

"Yeh, I know the place. My cousin Anya worked there a couple of years back." 

"Shall we?" Clarke motioned for them to continue walking towards the diner. There was already a spring in her step as they made their way up the street together. 

"So how long have you been playing guitar? You make it look so easy!" Clarke began. 

"Uh, Since I was about 8, so 14 years? I played classical guitar till I was 13, then took up electric."

"Do you play anything else?" 

"I play a bit of piano.. and I sing."

"Very impressive, Lexa!" Clarke glanced across at the other girl, but she was looking straight ahead. 

"What about you? Do you-" this time Lexa glanced across, their eyes met again. 

"Oh, no. I'm not a musician!" She interrupted. "I mean, I love singing, but your voice seriously puts mine to shame." Clarke mumbled along to hide her nerves. 

"I bet you have a lovely voice." Let's admitted. They both blushed, but neither noticed as they were looking anywhere but at each other. 

They arrived at the diner and Lexa held the door open for Clarke, which made her stomach flip. She was a sucker for a gentle-woman! Little did she know, Lexa took the opportunity to check out her long, toned legs and firm backside. 

The waitress showed them to a booth towards the back of the diner, where they took their seats and were handed a menu each. 

"So, I pretty much have exactly the same every time I come here, which is more often than I'd like to admit. It's easily done considering I live just round the corner!" She laughed nervously as she began to realise she was sat opposite the girl from last night and they were about to eat breakfast together! 

"Oh, right." Lexa looked up from the menu. She couldn't help but return the smile she received from the blonde. "Well, I think I'll take the pancakes, with bacon and scrambled eggs. What's your usual?"

"The Homemade Granola is amazing!" 

"Okay, I'll be right back." Lexa shuffled out of the booth, but Clarke caught her by the arm. Lexa felt it again, the surge of warmth through her chest. She's only just met this girl, well, properly, and she's already having this affect?! 

"I can't let you pay for this Lexa! I'm the one who suggested breakfast in the first place?" Clarke genuinely felt bad. 

"It's fine, don't be silly! Let me." She smiled. 

Clarke didn't object, but promised she would find a way of making it up to her. 

After a short while their food arrived and they both tucked in straight away. They were both nursing a small hang over, so we're grateful for some decent food at last! 

"So tell me what I need to know about Lexa-" Clarke paused. "What's your surname?" 

"Woods." 

"Lexa, Woods" she raised an eye brown flirtatiously and she ate a spoonful of her breakfast. 

"Well, I'm 22. I play guitar in a band, but you already know that. Uhh, I work as a martial arts instructor-"

"What?! That's amazing!" Clarke interrupted again. "Explains why you have such a great body." Her eyes widened as she realised what she just said. She felt herself flush with embarrassment. Why did she have no filter?! Seriously!!

"Oh, thank you." Lexa blushed, almost equally. "You're not so bad yourself, you know." Felling a little more confident, she returned the compliment. 

"How about you, Clarke..."

"Griffin" Clarke thought it was only fair she gave her surname in return. 

"I'm 24, I've lived here in Polis my whole life. I'm trying to make it as an artist, but things are a bit up and down."

"Interesting.." Lexa commented. Allowing Clarke to continue she ate some of her pancake. 

"I'm not as musical, or sporty as yourself, but I run a lot and I like to do yoga. They help clear my head and inspire me."

"Ah, I can relate. There's nothing like an early jog to help kickstart a writing session for me." 

The girls exchanged a warm smile. They were glad the conversation was flowing and that they stemmed to already have things in common. 

"What does that say?" Clarke reached out and brushed her fingers across Lexa's wrist. 

Lexa dropped the fork she was holding in her right hand. The light touch surprised her. She took hold of the blonde's hand.

"Noun, means wisdom." She began moving Clarke's hand over the shape of the words. 

"Fiyanes... compassion." She looked up at Clarke, who was fixated by the inked skin. 

"En uf... strength."

Clarke seemed to be lost in the moment. 

"Wisdom, compassion, strength." She repeated back to the brunette. Coming back to her senses she slowly withdrew her hand and looked back up at Lexa. 

"When did you get it done?" She asked. Attempting to bring the conversation back to normal. 

"Not too long ago, actually. Only since I've been instructing." 

"Oh, I see" Clarke responded. 

"Do you have any?" The guitarist enquired. 

"No, I don't. I've helped design a couple for friends, but I'm ink free for now." She replied. 

They had both finished their meals and had been chatting away for a good 15 minutes since. Clarke had thoroughly enjoyed the morning getting to know the beautiful girl, but became aware that she had practically hijacked her morning and began to feel bad. 

"We should probably get going. I don't want to completely take over your morning." 

"It's been great, Clarke. Don't worry, I've had a great time." Lexa threw Clarke that killer smile. The one that had Clarke totally flustered the night before. "You said you live round the corner? Could I walk you back? Assuming that's where you're heading?" 

"I'd like that. Thank you Lexa" Clarke couldn't believe how well this had turned out! It all felt slightly surreal. Laying in bed before falling asleep, she wouldn't have believed she would be spending the morning with her dream girl. 

It took a few short minutes before they reached Clarke's flat. Their morning together was already coming to an end and Clarke's heart began to sink. She didn't know if Lexa would want to stay in touch, but seeing as the rest of the morning had gone her way, she decided to take another chance. 

"Could I maybe take your number? We could do this again some time, I mean, if you'd like to?" 

Lexa smiled. She was so glad Clarke was more outgoing than she was. Sure, she could play and sing in front of a crowd any size, but without her guitar as a barrier, she wasn't as confident. 

"That sounds good. Here.." Lexa then realised she didn't have her phone on her. She only carried her old iPod and some cash for coffee during her morning runs. 

"Crap, I don't have my phone, do you?"

Clarke laughed "I actually don't either. I avoid bringing it when I run." 

"Same!" Lexa smiled. 

"Are you on Facebook? I could add you?" Clarke asked. 

"No, sorry, I'm not a fan of Facebook."

"Do you have Instagram? Your username might be easier to remember than your number?" Clarke suggested. 

"Sure, its Lwoods5335. I know, creative right? I think it was the default and I never bothered changing it." They both laughed. Lexa was already addicted to the way Clarke's eyes lit up when she smiled. She wanted to be the reason she smiled from now on. 

"Lwoods5335, got it. Well, mines Princess_Clarke, and I'll save the story behind the name for another time!" she laughed again. Something about being around Lexa was so easy. 

"I'll add you when I get back in and grab my phone?" Lexa suggested. 

"Okay, sure. I'll ping you a DM when I get up to my flat, then you don't have to remember mine?"

"There's no way I'm forgetting yours, Princess" Lexa winked, making the both of them laugh again! 

Clarke stepped forwards, eliminating the remainder of the space between them, opening her arms. Lexa naturally returned the gesture and they embarrassed in a firm squeeze. 

Lexa being an inch or two taller allowed Clarke to bury her face into her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the same sweet fragrance from earlier and committed it to memory. She couldn't get enough. Gradually they released their grip on each other and took a step back. 

 

"Speak to you soon." Clarke said with a smile as she dialled the pass code to the block of flats. 

"Sure, bye Clarke" Lexa smiled as the door closed. She began walking back down the road and headed for home. 

Clarke opted for the stairs as she knew it was quicker than waiting for the elevator. 

Lwoods5335 Lwoods5335 

As soon as she was through the door, she kicked off her shoes to the side and ran through to her bedroom. 

Lwoods5335 Lwoods5335

She slid across the wooden floor, coming to a stop at the foot of her bed where she'd left her phone. She ignored the missed call and two texts from Raven, unlocking the device and opening Instagram. 

Opening the search menu she typed in 'Lwoods5335'

Lexa's page was the first on the results page. Her profile picture was of her playing guitar at a concert. The same black guitar from the night before. The stage lighting was purple and blue and the air was filled with smoke, creating patterns and swirls as the light hit it. 

She tapped Lwoods5335, then tapped follow. She fell back onto her bed with a content smile on her face. 

This was all going so well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

•Lexa's POV•

How is this even real?! Lexa thought to herself. She took a moment to let it all sink in. The gorgeous blonde she had spotted at last nights gig had just been in her arms! And she was pretty sure she just snuggled into her shoulder?! 

Lexa began the short walk back to her home she shared with her older sister Anya. They were the best of friends and they shared everything with each other. There was only 11 months between the two of them, so they'd always been especially close. Well, apart from a few years where Lexa had been caught up with the wrong people. Anya had tried to be there for her, but she pushed her away. Closed her out. 

Lexa picked up the pace as she turned the corner on to her road. She checked her iPod - 11:25 am. It had taken 7 minutes to get home. The front door was unlocked, which meant Anya was in. 

"Hey Anya, you alright?" She called up stairs as she walked into the kitchen where her phone was on charge. Unplugging her phone, she unstrapped the iPod from her arm and placed it on charge. 

"That was a long run, Lex?" Anya replied as she came down the stairs. 

"Yeh, I bumped into someone. We grabbed breakfast" She picked up her phone and saw the Instagram notification. 

~ Princess_Clarke started following you ~

A huge smile crept over her face. 

"Clearly a nice someone? I haven't seen you smile like that in forever?!" Anya nudges Clarke as she joined her in the kitchen. 

"Yeh, you could say that." Lexa unlocked her phone and found Clarke's page as she leant against the kitchen counter. There were a couple of selfies here and there, but mostly pictures of her artwork. 

"She's incredible!" She didn't realise she'd said that out loud. 

"Wow, how long have you been seeing her?" Anya questioned. 

"Um.. we aren't actually dating. In fact we just met this morning. Well, technically last night but we didn't get to talk." 

"I think I like her already. Honestly, seeing you smile is such a good change!" 

"Thanks, An. I think she's too good for me though. She's so 'nice', you know?" 

"Lexa, you're a catch, really! You just need to leave the past in the past and let yourself move on!" Anya was her biggest fan. She truly loved her little sister. She ruffled Lexa's hair as she walked back out of the kitchen, causing Lexa to smile. 

~ New message from Princess_Clarke ~

Lexa turned to face the counter as she opened the message. 

"Hey Lexa, its Clarke. Thanks again for breakfast! :) Here's my number: 203-555-2300 x"

Lexa immediately saved the number to her phone, naming the new contact as "Clarke :)"

She didn't want to appear too keen but part of her - no, most of her didn't care. Clarke made her feel wanted. They had talked for a good few hours while eating breakfast and walking back to Clarke's. 

Lexa - 11:38am:  
Hi Clarke, it was my pleasure, really! Maybe we could hang out again sometime? L x

Lexa climbed the stairs and entered her room. She threw her phone onto her bed and began undressing, ready to take a shower. She heard her phone buzz..

Clarke :) - 11:40am:  
That sounds great. I'd like that! I'm pretty flexible, so just let me know when you're free? C xx

Lexa noticed the extra kiss at the end of Clarke's text.

Lexa - 11:41am:  
I'm free later this evening..? or if you're busy, Monday after work would be good? L xx

Once undressed, Lexa stepped into the shower in her ensuite bathroom. The hot water relaxing her muscles. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair then exfoliated her face and body. After turning the shower off she got back out and wrapped herself up with a towel. She probably would have enjoyed a slightly longer shower, but the couldn't wait to see if Clarke had replied. 

Clarke :) - 11:45am:  
This evening is good. Did you want to come round mine? I don't want to seem too keen, but I kinda want to get to know you some more. ;) C xx

Now she's winking! Is this girl for real?! Lexa threw on matching plain black underwear and bra, and a pair of grey socks, followed by her black skinny jeans and a grey button-up. 

Lexa - 11:57am:  
Sure, how would 6ish be? I could pick up some food on the way? L xx 

Unravelling the towel from her head, Lexa brushed through her now curly hair. She applied some cream and let it start to dry naturally. She preferred when her hair was straight, but needed to get to a guitar lesson she was teaching at 12:30. 

Clarke :) - 12:02pm:  
It's a date! See you soon! :) C xx

Lexa couldn't stop smiling! She practically skipped down the stairs, slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed her keys from the table next to the front door and out to her car.  
She drove a black 2010 Chevrolet Camaro, which had been her dream car since she was in her teens. One of the only good things to come out of the few years where she'd got involved with the wrong people, was the money. How ever caught up she had become, she managed to make a few wise choices. One of those was investing in the house she shared with her sister, and the other was her car. 

As she pulled up out side the house of her student, she checked her phone once more. 

~ Princess_Clarke liked your photo ~

Lexa unlocked her phone and saw that Clarke must have been looking through her profile for a while. She had liked her photo from 3 weeks ago, which also happened to be her profile photo. Smiling to herself she locked her phone and slid it into her back pocket as she got out of the car. She grabbed her guitar out of the trunk and headed for the front door. 

* Clarke's POV • 

Clarke had been laid on her bed, propping herself up on her elbows since she had got back home. She couldn't stop looking through Lexa's pictures. A lot of them were of places she'd been and people she hung out with. 

After about 15 minutes she came across Lexa's profile photo. Instinctively she double tapped. Seeing Lexa holding her guitar, her perfect, slender fingers holding a chord. The look on her face was different. She'd only seen it the night before. It did something to her. It took her back to when they'd caught each other's eyes. Her heart fluttered, just as it had done before. Clarke felt a warm sensation settle between her thighs as she shifted on the bed. 

She rolled onto her back, continuing to stare at the photo. The feeling wasn't going anywhere. She scrolled through a few more pictures but most of them were of Lexa, holding the same black guitar. The same perfect, long fingers. Clarke exhaled as she locked her phone and let it drop to her side. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve the pulsing sensation. It didn't work. 

Deciding to distract herself before she became embarrassingly aroused over an innocent photo, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting the temperature a little cooler than usual. 

After her shower, she was feeling much better. It was only 1pm, so she had plenty of time to tidy before Lexa would be round. Clarke wasn't a messy person, but occasionally she would have a day or two of inspiration which would lead to canvases, paint, charcoal and paper all over the place. Lately she hadn't been feeling overly creative, so there wasn't the usual stuff to tidy away. 

Attempting to kill the time somehow she grabbed her sketch pad and a couple of pencils. She literally couldn't get Lexa off her mind. She could see those brilliant green eyes every time she closed hers. The little crooked smirk she did when she softly laughed. She's so perfect! 

Her pencil began working across the page, setting the scene - The booth they had been sat in earlier that day. The basic outline of her shoulders, and the way she'd been sat, with her forearms resting on the table, her head slightly tilted to the side when she was listening. Clarke then focused on more of the details, one of the things she had already grown to love, well almost be obsessed with was her jawline. Fuck, that jawline! The way her chin was the perfect mix of pointed and round. 

Clarke had been completely immersed for about 45 minutes. The sketch had stared to look pretty good, at least Clarke was happy with it. She noticed her phone vibrate on the sofa next to her. 

Raven - 1:58pm:  
I see you're already a fan of that chick in Lincolns band from last night? ;) 

Clarke sighed. It had been a matter of hours since they had followed each other on Instagram and Raven was already on her case! 

Clarke - 2:00pm:  
You're such a stalker, Reyes! And I might be... :)

Raven - 2:05pm:  
I knew it! I thought I saw you giving her heart eyes! Go for it, Princess. I'll ask O to do a background check. You're welcome! 

She sighed again. Clarke wasn't going to hide her interest in Lexa from her friends, but she thought she'd be able to enjoy the privacy for a little longer. 

Before she knew it, her phone started ringing. It was Octavia. 

"Hi, O..." Clarke said, less than enthusiastically. 

"So the Princess has the hots for Lexa?!"

"Erghhh, fine! Yes, she's gorgeous! You've got me!"

"I knew it! Reyes called it before me, to be fair... Lincoln goes way back with her, so I'll ask him everything we need to know and make sure she's not a crazy!"

Clarke sighed once again, but couldn't help smiling at her fiends diligence. 

"You're still going to do this, even if I tell you not to. Aren't you?" Clarke admitted. 

"Yup! It's my responsibility as your best friend to thoroughly vet any potential love interests!" Clarke could hear she wasn't going to budge so let her do her thing. 

"Fine..."

"Love you, Princess! See you soon!"

"Love you too, O." Clarke hung up and shook her head, laughing quietly to herself. Her friends were ridiculous, but she really did love them! 

There couldn't be anything that bad about Lexa, right? Clarke thought. She seems pretty bad ass, but she's not a murderer or anything! I guess I'll find out soon enough... 

Clarke walked over to her work desk, opened the blinds at the window, letting in the natural afternoon light, and got on with some commissioned work she needed to get done for a customer. She took what ever work she could get when it came to art. Regardless of the type of work required, she had a natural talent and could quickly adapt her skills. It paid fairly well, but the amount was unpredictable. 

A short while later her phone rung again. It was Lexa! She picked up after a couple of rings: 

"Hi Lexa.."

"Hey, Clarke.. um, do you like pizza? I mean, who doesn't like pizza? Stupid question. I was going to pick some up on my way over?" 

Clarke glanced down at her dads watch. 5:20pm

"That sounds good, thank you. I love Hawaiian, but I'm happy with anything, really!"

"Okay, I'm just about to order, so I'll see you in about half an hour?" 

"Great, see you soon!" Clarke hung up the phone. Shit 30 minutes to get ready!!! 

Clarke ran through to her room and swung open her closed doors. She flick through the items neatly hung on the hangers and decided to go for a casual but cute tank top. She didn't want to over-dress considering they were going to be hanging out and eating pizza. She changed into pair of tight fitting skinny jeans, which she had received plenty of comments when wearing, so was hoping Lexa would appreciate her in them. 

Clarke had let her hair dry naturally, so it had fallen in to soft curls. She ran her fingers through her hair then applied a little tinted moisturiser, mascara and lip balm. Just enough to make it look like she had made some effort. Lastly she sprayed herself with her favourite perfume. 

Not knowing what Lexa would want to drink, she grabbed a bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses and placed them on the kitchen counter. Opening the fridge she checked she had all the usuals; milk, juice, water, beer. All good. 

She grabbed a couple of candles from the cupboard and a lighter, arranging them on the coffee table in front of her sofa. She didn't care if it immediately made the settling feel more romantic. Her apartment had an open plan living area, with her bedroom off to one side. There was a second bathroom towards the front door. She lived on the 10th floor, so had an amazing view of the surrounding area. From her bedroom windows she could see down to the beach! 

She quickly text Lexa, assuming she would be close by soon. 

Clarke - 5:50pm:  
I'm flat 103. Buzz and I'll let you in. C xx

Lexa - 5:55pm:  
Thanks. :) L xx

Then she heard the intercom buzz. Lexa was here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy! :)

Clarke knew it took about a minute and a half to reach her apartment on the 10th floor, so quickly checked herself over in the mirror in the hallway. 

You've got this, Griffin! You've got this. 

*knock knock knock* 

She felt her stomach flip. Lexa was here! 

Opening the door, she was greeted by Lexa holding a very large pizza box in one hand and a bag in the other. 

"Hi, Clarke. I come bearing pizza and snacks!" Lexa gave a small smile. 

"Hey, you! Come in.. let me get that" Clarke grabbed the bag and allowed Lexa to walk into the hallway. 

Clarke looked Lexa up and down as she walked past. Her eyes stopped at Lexa's butt. Such a perfect, round shape, flowing in to tight, toned thighs. She bit her lip. Everything within her wanted to just reach out and grab Lexa by the hips. 

Lexa looked back over her shoulder at her. She has an expectant look on her face. As their eyes met, Clarke realised she must have missed what the brunette just said. 

"Sorry, what did you say? I spaced for a second.."

Lexa smiled. "Where did you want me to put the pizza?" 

"Oh, right! Just through here." Clarke led the way through to the living area. 

Lexa took in the modern looking apartment. It didn't look like the blonde had lived here very long. Either that, or Clarke kept the place impeccably clean and tidy? There was a large desk against the floor to ceiling windows at the far end. There were a whole variety of coloured pens, pencils and brushes in pots along the back of the desk and a stack of paper and sketch pads on the far side.   
She placed the box next to the bag on the island counter situated in the kitchen area. 

"What can I get you to drink?" Clarke asked. "If you're into it, I have a nice bottle of red. Or I could get you a beer? Or-"

"A beer would be great. Thanks Clarke. You have a really nice place, the candles are a nice touch!"

"Ah! Thank you. I didn't want it to feel too romantic, but I'm glad you like it."

Once they'd plated up the pizza and opened a couple of beers, they made their way to the sofa. Clarke had emptied the chips into a bowl for them to share. They sat at opposite ends of the 3 seater, but faced each other. Clarke with her legs crossed. Lexa with one leg tucked under the other. 

"How was your afternoon, Clarke?" Lexa asked. She took a swig of her beer, then placed it on the table. 

"Not so bad thanks. I had a couple of designs to draw up for a client, but between that and being pestered by my friend Octavia, not a lot!" She laughed softly. 

"That's the girl Lincoln is dating, right? She was with you at the bar last night?"

"Yeh, that's right. I think they've been seeing each other a couple of months now? She's already smitten, its adorable! Must be something about musicians..." 

"Oh really?" Lexa asked raising her eyebrow. That signature smirk was back. 

Clarke felt the pulsing sensation return between her legs. Oh how she wished she'd given in to temptation earlier! Then she wouldn't be so wound up right now! 

"So how was your afternoon?" Clarke enquired before taking a bite of her pizza. Trying to cover up how flustered she'd become. Lexa had bought a large pizza, half Hawaiian, half pepperoni. 

"It was okay thanks. I had a guitar lesson to teach, which was quite fun."

"You teach guitar too? My goodness, you're unbelievable?!" 

"Let's just say I sort of had some making up to do.." Lexa trailed off. 

"What do you mean?" Clarke took another bite. 

"Ah nothing.. It's just I haven't always been who I am now."

"We've all got a story, Lexa. I get what you mean." 

"Right.." Lexa tried to seem genuine, but she felt a prang of guilt shoot through her. This was the first time she had started to become close with someone since everything happened. She knew she wanted to start off on the right foot with Clarke, but she had never even said half the things out loud that she would need to say. 

There was a mildly awkward silence until Clarke suggested they watched a movie. She picked up the PS4 controller, which she kept on the coffee table in front of the sofa. After switching on the PlayStation she handed the controller to Lexa. 

"Im gonna grab us another beer, do you want to pick the movie?" Clarke suggested. 

"Sure? Is there any particular genre I should avoid?" 

"Uhhh, no, not really. I mean, I'm not a huge fan of really scary movies. But I'm pretty easy going." 

Lexa began scrolling through the choices, while Clarke wondered over to the fridge.   
"How about The Fundamentals of Caring?"   
Lexa placed the controller on her leg.

Clarke returned to the sofa with an open bottle in each hand "I've never seen it, but it looks good.." She replied, handing one bottle to the other girl. Lexa couldn't help but notice how great Clarke's generous chest looked in the low cut tank top. Lexa was definitely a boobs girl! She quickly averted her eyes and accepted the beer before the blonde realised.

Clarke sat down beside her, not close enough to be touching, but a whole lot closer than before. Holding the bottle in her right hand, Lexa moved her left arm so it was resting on the back of the sofa (technically around Clarke). 

Clarke picked up the controller, slightly brushing against Lexa's thigh, which made the brunette tense slightly at the contact. She must have surprised her. 

"Ready?" Clarke asked. 

"Sure." She looked across at Clarke. The blonde looked content, relaxed. Beautiful. That same prang of guilt coursed through her chest, making her feel slightly nauseous. Maybe she was just over thinking things? Maybe Clarke wouldn't care what happened?... She sighed to herself and decided to deal with things when they naturally came about. There was no point in thinking too far ahead. This was their first date? Right? 

The film began and they settled into a comfortable silence. A short while in, Lexa's arm moved from the back of the sofa and settled lightly on Clarke's shoulders. The blonde instinctively nestled in to the strong arm around her. It felt amazing. Clarke felt amazing! She looked up at the girl who was holding her. She couldn't believe that in such a short space of time she was cuddled up on her sofa, in her apartment with the girl from last night! 

She looked back up at the TV, just before Lexa glanced down towards the blonde. She pressed her nose gently on to the top of Clarke's head and took in the sweet scent of her hair for just a moment. Clarke smiled at the gesture and looked back up at Lexa. Their eyes met once again. 

Clarke's gaze flickered between the now dark green eyes and the plump, soft lips in front of her. She so badly wanted to close the space between them and bring their lips together. She noticed Lexa's eyes drop down to her lips and back up again. Clarke couldn't stand the tension any longer, so looked down towards her lap and snuggled right in to Lexa, resting her head on her chest. 

Lexa smiled to herself. This girl is too cute!! She returned her arm around Clarke's back, holding her close. 

They didn't move for the rest of the movie, both feeling completely content. Before long the credits rolled and Lexa felt Clarke shift underneath her arm. She lifted her arm, allowing her to sit back up and stretch as she shuffled away slightly. 

"Good choice, Lexa. You have great taste." Clarke smiled. 

Lexa appreciatively looked Clarke up and down, as she was now sat further away. "Thank you, I do have good taste." She responded in a playful tone. 

Clarke turned back to her. She caught the double meaning of what the brunette said. There was a moment. And then it was over. Lexa quickly moved towards her, pushing her back onto the cushions at the other end of the sofa, one hand cradling her neck as she lowered her down, she other supporting their weight. 

Their lips finally met. How ever confident Lexa's first movements hand been, the kiss was soft and slow. They lingered for a few seconds, then Clarke took her bottom lip between hers and gently sucked it, causing Lexa to moan quietly.   
Clarke's hand came to rest on the small of her back, slipping under her shirt. Her fingers pressed into Lexa's hot, smooth skin. The brunette parted her lips a little, allowing Clarke's tongue to graze across her bottom lip. Lexa's hips bucked into the girl beneath her. This time Clarke couldn't help but gasp. Her body was on fire, she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her hips rolled against Lexa's and she became aware of how wet she had become. No one had ever made her feel this way before! 

The blondes hand moved a little further up Lexa's back, till she felt what must have been a scar? The moment her fingers came into contact with the rough skin, Lexa suddenly pulled away. Immediately Clarke panicked. What if she'd done something wrong? What if she'd hurt her?! 

"Are you okay?!" Clarke blurted out. She propped herself up on her elbows as the other girl got up from her lap and stood in front of her. 

"I.. I ahh.." Her breathing was shaky and so were her fingers, which slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. "Sorry.. I should show you.." Not having the words to explain, she let her instincts take over. Despite how drawn to Clarke she was, she had never explained everything to anyone. Maybe if she showed her, she'd have the courage to explain? 

Clarke watched. This was a new look on the brunettes face. She looked vulnerable. Scared even? She continued to watch as each button was undone. Lexa wouldn't look at her. She was looking practically anywhere but back at the blonde. The last button was undone and Lexa opened her shirt. 

Clarke brought her legs round and sat up properly. She counted.. one.. two.. three scars across the guitarists otherwise flawless stomach. They looked like gunshot wounds?! And not very old? 

She looked back up at Lexa. She had such a pained look on her face. There were tears welling up in her eyes. 

"It's okay, Lexa.. You don't have to say anything." Clarke whispered. She knew there was much more pain than the physical scars before her. 

"I know this is hard for you," Clarke stood up to meet her. "Don't worry." She took Lexa's hands in her own and those brilliant green eyes finally found hers. Clarke's heart melted. 

This time she moved in to kiss Lexa. Their fingers intertwined and Clarke pulled her closer, their bodies pressed together. They broke the kiss and then rested their foreheads together. Lexa's eyes were closed, but when Clarke looked up she saw a tear running down her check. What ever was going on with this girl was causing her heart to ache in sympathy. She didn't want to push her, so decided to give her space until she was ready to talk. She released Lexa's hands and used her thumb to wipe away the tear, replacing it with a kiss. 

Clarke started to redo the buttons on Lexa's shirt. 

"Thank you," Lexa breathed out. "I want to tell you. Umm.. can we talk about this later? It's just... I can't.. it's too soon..." 

"It's okay, Lexa. Hey, this is technically day one, right?" She smiled as she reached for the next button. Somehow when Lexa had previously opened her shirt, her attention hadn't been taken by the girls chest area. But now, she felt her cheeks flush. Her hands were so close as he was attempting to do up the next button. 

"I think I've got it from here," Lexa spoke gently "Thanks."

Clark stepped back, giving the other girl some space. It had become quite an intense evening and her mind was buzzing with everything that had happened. 

"I should probably head home. It's getting late." Lexa suggested. 

"Okay, sure." Clarke replied. "Thanks for coming round." 

"That's okay." 

"When can I see you again?" Clarke didn't care if she seemed too eager. 

"When ever you want." She replied as they made their way to the front door. 

"Are you busy tomorrow?" 

"Not if you're asking." That smirk was back and the intense atmosphere from before had blurred in to sexual tension. 

"So, uhh.. would you like to grab lunch with me tomorrow? Maybe?" Clarke took Lexa's hands and placed them on her hips. She laced her own hands behind the brunettes neck. Lexa's eyes darted between the girl's blue eyes and her delicious lips. Something snapped within the brunette and she pushed the girl against the wall of the hall way, their lips connected in the most desperate, sloppy way. 

"Fuck, you're just too much!" Lexa mumbled against her lips. Her fingers tugging at top of the blondes jeans. 

"Yes.." Clarke moaned, breaking the kiss. Lexa grabbed the girl's hands and slammed them against the wall above her head. They were both panting heavily. Clarke felt Lexa's mouth against her neck, the light scrape of teeth against skin. It made her skin prickle into goosebumps.

Lexa released The blonde's hands, then proceeded to tug at her tank top. Clarke took the hint and swiftly removed it. 

"You're tits are spectacular," the tone of Lexa's voice was different. It was low and husky. Commanding. It made Clarke weak. "I want you." She pushed Clarke against the wall again, as her fingers made light work of the button on the girl's jeans. 

"Take me, Lexa.." Clarke's breath was taken away the moment those talented fingers slipped into her underwear. "Oh fuck!" 

Lexa moaned at the feeling. Clarke felt amazing, she was so wet, so smooth. She used two fingers to gently massage the girl's already swollen clit, then without warning, slid her middle and ring finger into her. 

"You feel so good.." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear. She curled her fingers causing the blonde to throw her head back, moaning loudly. 

"Lexa, you're gonna make me.." she began thrusting harder, using her thigh for leverage. "Ahh, yes, don't stop!" Clarke begged. Lesa could feel her tightening round her fingers. She knew it wouldn't take much to bring her over the edge. 

She abruptly removed her fingers, causing Clarke to whimper at the loss of contact.   
"Why did you-" She couldn't finish her question, as Lexa grabbed her by the hips, turning her around. Her hands pressed against the wall. Her jeans were quickly tugged down her thighs, and those glorious fingers slid back inside her. 

"Fuuck!" Clarke exclaimed. Lexa's other hand reached round and began slowly circling her clit. "I'm so close, Lexa, please don't stop!" That was all the encouragement she needed. She picked up the pace just enough to send Clarke spiralling over the edge. Lexa could feel the girl clenching round her fingers, her whole body shuddering with ecstasy. "Cum for me.." Lexa husked into her ear.

Clarke started to come down from her orgasm, returning to reality. Lexa held her tight, supporting her now weak muscles as she helped her turn back round. 

"That was so-" Clarke began. She was cut off by one last kiss. 

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Lexa pulled away. Clarke pulled her jeans back up. She was so confused. 

"Wait.. please?" Clarke pleaded. 

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I've screwed up.." 

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
